My Life, Its a Joke
by ames-or-skittles
Summary: My life, its a joke. My boyfriend, he beats me. My school, makes fun of me. My mom, running from the cops. My dad, a drunk. Starts 5 months-present-future
1. In the Beginning

Hello, I am starting to write again. I just wanted to see what others have to say about what I write and to give me something to do since I'm getting bored and the fanfics i read arn't being updated very often.

Disclaimer: I don't own the guy with the fuzzy, white, dog ears and silver hair.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

Chapter 1-In the Begining

Life, many treasure it but I wish I didn't have it. My life as it is has been messed-up, why don't I explain it to you more clearly. My mother is always on the run(from the cops that is), my boyfriend beats me, my dad is a drunk, and I'm made fun of at school. Who am I? Well, I can tell you that, I am Kagome. I have dark black hair with blue tints in it; brown, chocolate eyes; fair skin; and a skinny body(in which my body has bruises and scars from my so-called 'boyfriend')

If you want to know how my life got to this place, lets start at the beginning of the school year. In which, is where our story begins.

five moths earlier

I was walking to school because I am only 15 years old and a freshman at the new high school just built down the street during the summer. I have no friends because they moved to America during last year, but I'm not going to let this get me down. No, never, I have a chance to make new better friends that will respect me.

My friends always tried to make me go out with a guy named Hojo. I think this year I might just go out with him so that my friends will be happy and he would be too.

As I was walking along, Hojo walked beside me but I didn't notice him at first, only 'cause I was thinking of how to make this year better than the last. He tapped me on the shoulder and like anyone would do, i practically jumped a foot in the air... well, to tell you the truth I did jump that high. I took my hand and covered my heart so that it would slow down and turned toward him.

"Oh, hello Kagome. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to at all." He said with sorrow in his voice and eyes.

"Its ok Hojo, I wasn't really paying attention, just thinking about everything and anything you know."I told him so he wouldn't freak about the heart attack he almost gave me."Anyways, how was your summer? Any thing different happen?"

"Not really, it was about the same as last year you know. Went to take care of my grandma and made sure she would be alright. Nothing to special. You?"

"Well, to tell you the truth... I went to a camp and learned archery, I'm pretty good at it except that when the targets moved I missed the bulls-eye."

"That sounds good Kagome. Well, since were at school, I'm going to head over to where my other friends are, see you later."he said while running off.

"ok, Bye Hojo."I yelled. I walked over to a tree with a bench under it since school doesn't start for 15 minutes at least. While sitting there, someone walked behind me and pushed me.

"Get up!" they yelled"Don't make me push you again, because I don't want to get sent to the office on the first day. So get UP!" What that being said, I pushed myself off the ground and turned around. There she was, the slut of the school. She, of course, was wearing the shortest skirt the school allowed, let alone the tightest shirt, it barely fit enough to be buttoned. Compared to my knee length skirt and loose button-up shirt to her clothes, I looked like I was wearing snow pants and a big coat.

Looking her in the eyes, she looked at me evilly and stared to smile, but not any normal smile, a twisted one like she was going to kill someone and show off the body. "What are you looking at? Are you a lesbian or something? Because if you are you should think twice, for one thing you couldn't get someone like me for I'm not a les. Also I'm taken, and to speak of the devil, their's my little Inu baby right there. Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha! Come here sweetly."She said while a guy with long silver hair came over and her putting her hands around."This is mine, so remember... wait, what's your name?"she asked with a slutest tone in it.

"Its Kagome, and no I am not a lesbian, I was just seeing who pushed me down." Oh, that just made her get mad.

"So, Kagome it is? Well, I was about to let you know that this guy here,"she pointed to Inuyasha with her free arm" is the reason you can't have me but, since you made it clear you don't want me then I guess were cool, unless you look at me the wrong way or get in my way. You got it?"

"Yea, I got it. But as I can see it is time for school to start soon so I'm going inside. Bye.."I started to say but stared to twist my hand around as to say 'what's your name'.

"Kikyou."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I got to go, bye Kikyou."I was saying that while running off.

Hello again.

So how did you like it so far?

Was it good or not?

Should I continue or just quit and still read more fanfics to get more of an idea?

Please give me any constructive criticism so that I can make this story better.


	2. Where it Started

AN:hey, I think this chapter you all will like, since I spent longer than 30 minutes on it. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own the guy with the fuzzy, white, dog ears and silver hair.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

Now answers and thanks to the reviewers:

Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames:Thanks for being the only one to review to my story for the first chapter. Yea, it will get worse but then, when everyone least expects it, her life will become better. Inuyasha will play a big role in this story... it kind of gives it away that its a Kagome/Inuyasha fanfic. Also, Kikyou is rude but she isn't as evil as everyone says. Remember, without her pinning Inuyasha to the tree in the first place, there wouldn't be a story.

Chapter 2:Where It Started

'Crap I have less than a minute to get to class, which is across the school, because of my stupid jammed locker. Stupid fucking thing!' I mental yelled at my self. The stupid thing wouldn't open even if my life depended on it but luck for me, all the teachers aloud you to bring your book bags. 'Oh damn it, I have 15 seconds to get in the room until I'm locked out! Better get my ass in tow or I'm getting a tardy.' I ran as fast as I could without getting in any major trouble and made it in time to the class when the bell rang."Thank Jebus!"(an:that's what Homer Simpson calls Jesus if you didn't know) I spoke under my breath. I slowly moved over to the closest desk to the door and sat before anything else could happen.

A tall young looking person sitting behind a long desk facing the class looking rather, dare I say it, stoned. "Hello...shit...what was it... oh yea, hello class. Welcome to your homeroom, I am... damn I just had it...oh yea! Mr. Willis, I am Mr. Willis. If you haven't heard of me, you should know I'm laid-back. Sometimes I'm not here so don't tell the staff, they would have my ass if they knew I was out smoking weed... oops, pretend I didn't say that. Ok, so don't tell the staff anything. So anyways... i am suppose to teach you to...fuck... no! I didn't I'm teaching you that, your all under age for me...but I'm suppose to teach you something that I don't remember what..."he started to trail off which meant that he wasn't coming back into this world anytime soon.

When I thought nothing else would happen, the door flew open in an amazing speed which made me jump and almost have another heart attack for the day. I looked up to see none other than Inuyasha himself, he has a reputation for this. But with his golden eyes, long silver hair, and white dog ears he always seems to get away with everything. He waltzed over to the guy that was suppose to teach something, and threw something at him. For some reason the teacher looked like he was about to burst with happiness and gave him something in return. Oh yea! Now I know what they were doing, Inuyasha was selling 'stuff' during school. "Take a seat, but don't really dude."Mr. Willis told him. Well here he comes now to the only seat open, and right beside me.

Before I knew it he was in the seat and apparently taking to me."Hey... girl. I'm sorry about earlier... when Kikyou... you know."he was saying while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, its alright, really. That always happens to me, I just put up with it." I spoke like it didn't bother me.

"So, you always get the 'lesbian' thing a lot?"I sat there stunned while he was eyeing me.

"No! That never has happened to me before, I thought you meant the pushing down part." I felt like I was going to puke to even think of being a lesbian with Kikyou.(an:I have nothing wrong with people liking the same sex, so don't call me racist even though my town is fully racist. I think i will quit talking now.)

"Ok, I was getting worried for a minute there, but hey. There could have been a chance I could have two ladies in my bed tonight."There he goes with the dreamy look.'Mind remind me to cut off his dick and snap his neck. That's just nasty.'

"What are you a pervert? No way in hell!" I was yelling but that's when I noticed the class was looking at me, even Mr. Willis was looking at me. Well, He was trying to look at me, but he was a little to out there. I started to blush and sat down because I noticed I was standing with my arms in the air.

"Don't make a scene darling, and as a matter of fact, yea I am. But only by being friends with Miroku, he is a 'provert'."

"Oh, don't get smart with me, and exactly what makes him a provert and who is he?"

"Well, he is a 'provert' because I have never meet a bigger pervert and he is my friend like i told you."he said while rolling him eyes afterwards.

"Well, sorry. I didn't mean to bug you."It was my turn to roll my eyes. Lucky for me, the bell rang meaning the end of class."Well, nice talking to you Inuyasha, but I must head off to my next class." I was heading out the door when someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to see it was just Inuyasha. 'Just great, when is he going to leave me alone?' I question my self.

"Wait Kagome. i wanted to know if you wanted to go out later. So would you?" I looked at him like he was crazy."No way! what are you thinking, you have a girlfriend!"

"Yea, so...?"he was looking at me with hopeful eyes."What do you think?"

"So its a yes?"

"Sure... Hell no! What do you take me for! I don't go for guys that are tied to someone even if they are to Kikyou."

"But I do this all the time... and she does it to me too. I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that no matter who you don't cheat. Also your not making a very good example for yourself by saying you would go for me or anyone else when you have someone already. So let go of me."I was trying to get my arm out of his grip but its a fine time for a guy to be stronger than me. He didn't let go, if anything his grip tightened."hey, I told you to let go!"

"Hey, Inu Baby!" there goes his hand off my arm, thank god for Kikyou at this time.'Mental note to self, thank Kikyou later... not really'

"Oh, hey babe."

"Inu baby, what are you doing around Kagome?" she said that with a bit of jealously in her voice.

"Oh, I was just helping her find her next class"he looked at me like'you tell her what i was doing, you die'

"Yea, he was, I guess my class is that way right?"

"Yea, see you later I guess, bye."he said while I ran off.

For the rest of the day everything went smoothly and I didn't run into Inuyasha or Kikyou. I was walking home with Hojo which was mostly quiet before he started talking."Hey, kagome..."

"Yea?"

"I was wandering, if maybe.. you know.. maybe you would go out with me tonight since it is friday and everything.. I promise you will have a good time.."

"Sure, i guess it would be fine."I told him. He looked at me with thanks in his eyes and smiled."Good. I will pick you up at 7 ok?"I nodded at him"OK, see you at 7 then Kagome bye."he waved when he ran off.'This should be good... at least I hope.'I walked home and got ready for the date.

Better than the other chapter? Is it? I hope, this chapter is four pages compared to the three pages of last chapter.

Yea, Inuyasha was hitting on Kagome, and if your wondering yea, the thing he gave Mr. Willis was a bag of drugs.(Inuyasha. A drug dealer? No, one of his friends is... he just helps get the stuff to the people. He will give the money to his friend later.)

If you are also wondering, Mr. Willis is a real person... I just stretched the truth a bit(ok, a lot. Happy?) He does look stoned a lot and he is laid back(we never really did any work in his class.

Well I guess this chapter is done. Please review so that I have more to go by. I am using the ideas you will be giving me plus my own... so actually, this story is everyone's. Just don't copy the same words, like put the same story under another name and call it your own, I put my time into it. Thanks for reading this all. Bye!


	3. The First Date? or not?

AN: I think this chapter is better even though it is short. I hope ya all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the guy with the fuzzy, white, dog ears and silver hair.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: 2 people(woot!)

jezlow:Thanks for saying my story was cool, and the teacher is real. He is almost like that only he doesn't buy stuff during school. I also hang with stoners but aren't one also, but I am pressured a lot. And I updated as soon as my mind would let me. Enjoy!

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Thanks for the compliment. Here's one for you... Your name roks! Not only roks, but roks my soks off!

On with my story!

Chapter 3: The First Date? or not?

Thinking about everything so far, everything seems to be looking up; well, since I got home that is. I found out my dad was going to quite smoking(he has been smoking since he was my age), he even said he wasn't going to drink anymore. I think life wont be so bad after all.

While I was getting read of the date with Hojo, one of my old friends called. i was so excited to know she was doing fine and would visit me during spring break of this year. 'Mental note to self, remember Yumi is visiting.' I even told her I was going to go out with Hojo, she practically yelled 'finally'; ok ok, you got me, she screamed it. I think I'm death in my right ear. Thinking about it a rubbed it and moaned of pain."I wish she would have let me move my phone away from my ear. Damn Yumi."Groaning, I got dressed in normal clothing, I never Like to wear the formal clothing... makes me feel like I'm standing out. So like I do on the weekends, I put on a hoodie with a blue shirt underneath(just in case) and regular blue jeans. I'm not so good with the make-up shit or putting up my hair so I just used the usual, lip gloss and low pony-tail. Thinking about it, I forgot to look at the time when I was done talking to Yumi, glancing at the clock I noticed it was 15 till he was suppose to be here. 'Good, enough time to watch some t.v.'

I walked down stairs to be greeted by my brother Souta, well not really... more like he ran right in front of me with his friend, Shippo was it? Oh well, I should know by now, he has been at our house every weekend, I think my mom is trying to see if she wants to adopt him. I don't really care he basically really quiet, he never really talks at dinner, to think about it I've never heard him talk, some times I think he is mute or just to shy for his own good. Oh well, what ever floats his boat.

I went into the front room to find my dad, but he was pasted-out. Also I found the cabinet open and a bottle of sake by my dad, open and half way gone. 'You promised!' I screamed in my mind, but like always, he couldn't keep a promise, even if his OWN life depended on it. I started to clean the mess of other stuff my dad left out, woke my dad and sent him to bed, and left a note for my mom. All it said really was that dad is in bed, and Shippo was here along with Souta and that we have eaten already. But to think about it, I haven't seen mom for a few days, whatever she was doing. I looked at the clock again, 7:15 p.m. he's late. Well of course, I shouldn't expect him here on time, no one is really on time now days. I decided since it was after 7 that I would go out on the porch and wait, so I took my house keys, put them in my pocket,and walked out closing the door behind me while walking over to the swing that was hooked to the roof over the porch and waited. i looked at my watch ever so on minutes and decided that after an hour of waiting that he wasn't coming. Yeah, stood up, wont this be nice; going to school, Kikyou walking up to me and cracking jokes how poor little Kagome was stood up. Man, I feel like such a loser. 'Well, If he is going to come get me, I might as well make the better of the night and decided to go out on my own.

Little did I know, my life as I know it would fall apart little by little after I left home...

So, how is it now? I think I'm improving, don't you? Oh, sorry it was a short chapter, I had a hard time thinking of how to start it off. I promise to never go under 2 pages, as long as I'm sober!looks around nervously with a nervous laugh hehehehahe...ha oh.

Just a little question: Should I have Kagome go to a club and meet Kouga? Or Inuyasha without Kikou?

Also should I have her get intoxicated? With or without her knowledge?

Please review now. looks at all the readers with big, sad, cat eyes Please... don't make me cry. Thank you!


	4. Where the Hell am I?

AN: Hello all! I had fun, oh so much fun during this chapter. I hope you all like it, fo you know, I wrote it for you all! 3 Pages!

Disclaimer: I don't own the guy with the fuzzy, white, dog ears and silver hair.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: 4 people

XxF1R3 AlchemistxX: That you for loving it! Thanks for the long review, I usually give longer reviews only because I like to tick-off the writer a bit( its fun because you say how good their story is-C(,)D ) Well, I guess you should read to find out what I did, I think you will like the mysterious beginning of this chapter.

abc123 now you know: Yay! You think it's awesome! You know 'Awesome' is a type of candy bar that is peanut-brittle covered in chocolate that is sold in only one city.(found that out on the food channelforgot the name of the city though +.+)

Well, read the chapter to find out what I did.

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Oh! No problem, I love to compliment people. I think I will work on the chapters to make them longer, sorry they started to get shorter but I wanted to do a little cliffy. Slow down now.. I think your getting ahead of the story, don't you think... I wasn't going to have he boyfriend come in for another chapter(well, actually he did inter a while ago but he left for a sec. Shhhh... don't tell anyone..) Well, here is the new chappy!

IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for the long review. I love reviews like that and thank you also for telling your friends too about my story. This chapter is the funniest one to write.( C(o.O)D-It's freaking awesome! -My monkey likes to comment too)

C(Q.o)D-on with the story!

Me!-Here's the long(well, not really) awaited chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Where the Hell am I?

'Ow! My head.' As all can tell I have a major head ache. One where starts in between your eyes and spreads through-out your head. 'What the hell did I do last night?' I asked that one question while trying to sit up and rub my skull. But for some reason I couldn't move, wait what's this...Arms? I just then noticed I wasn't wearing my hoody or my pants.. but just my shirt and underwear.'Oh. Shit. What in hell DID I do last night?' Man my head hurts, It never hurts unless, oh. shit. I have a damn hang over! But back to the question of who's arms I'm in? I turned my head to the right of me and saw silver hair.. well, that answers my question about who, but what about if... we... well you know. well, I'm not in any so called pain downstairs. Well, that's a partial relief but why an I here in Inuyasha's arms. Speaking of his arms they were tightening one my waist, pulling me closer to him. 'Oh well, if he hasn't taken me yet, then he shouldn't take me yet.' I laid down for as I know my head ache wont go away anytime soon and he pulled me closer to him so that my back was facing him. But before I could get comfortable, he started to nibble my neck and I froze. And, no I don't mean I froze as in the stupid tag game.. I froze as in freezing water was dumped on me with ice going down the back of my shirt, and well, you can guess what I did... I did the first thing that came to me. I jumped out of the bed.

Well, my action had a counter-reaction. Inuyasha jumped as well, his eyes widen to the size of(yea you guessed it) plates, dinner plates. And then out of no where his expression changed to surprised-confusion-questing-what the hell? He smirking! The bastard is smirking!

"Wow, I didn't think I would get you in bed so fast."**Thunk! **I think his lamp did a good enough job, he's out for a while.. now where is my clothes? I searched around hiss room, through, what I think was Moldy Dirty Clothes. 'No wonder he's with the crusty bitch.' I mentally laughed at him, while looking towards where I left him... Wait! Where did he go? He isn't on the bed! I looked around me, seeing that he wasn't under, to my left or right, or behind me... well that leaves above me. I looked up, and nothing. Oh thank god, but where did he go. Oh well, but thank me I found my hoody and pants and slipped them on.

I walked out of the room to find a long hallway with doors on both sides. 'This place reminds me of a motel.' I creep down the hallway to the opening that looked like a front room, that is I hoped it was. While looking ahead a door opened slightly and a hand returned with-in, with that i opened the closest door to me and shut it with the lease amount of sound I could. I turned around to look at the room to find out it was a... damn, a stupid closet. I heard foot steps head the way I was coming from, most likely to the same room and that door closed. Opening the door slightly, I looked down both ways and headed towards I was going. Not wanting to be there longer I started to speed-up to where I thought was a front room. That's when I heard a door open and slam, and foot steps rushing towards me, I turned my head slightly to see Inuyasha, well I guess it was a good thing to see him in pants btu I wished he was wearing a shirt. Mental I slowed down since I thought of him as no threat but I remember where I woke up, in his arms so I sped up to be faster than him and get to the so-called 'front room'.

Just when I thought I made it to my destination, Inuyasha caught me at the waist where he turned me around and made me face him. I looked up in his eyes yelling in my mind,'god, why did you have to make him have those golden eyes!'

"Hey, where are you running off to so quickly?" he did look confused.'Well, I wanted to get away before you tried to rape me, retard.'

"Well, I was trying to find a way out of here so that I can get home, what else could I be doing." Well, that is mostly the truth...

"Oh really, I didn't think that,"he rolled his eyes to show some sarcastic-ness."no, really. What's with the quick get away, don't you want to know why your here and not... I don't know, some where else?"

"Well, yeah. But I already know it will have something to do with drinking, but answer me. Why in all the rooms in this house or where ever we're at did I have to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Well, uh..." Great he's stumped, now here's my get away. Before I ran off he was back in reality for he DOES have his arms around me."well, its like this, I didn't know where you lived, your parents would most likely not want to see you drunk past the limit and being a minor, and my bed was the only one open, there are other people in this house and I didn't really want them to know you were here with me in my bed, pasted out and drunk."

"Well, isn't THAT a great way to hide a girl, by being in the same bed as her." 'God, why did you have him, a stupid idiot, take me to their home. Why couldn't you have someone more like Hojo?'

"Hey! Don't get smart with me. I was tired and some what drunk too, so get off my ass. Also it usually works for Ki-"

"What? It works for Kikyou? Well of course. She is your girlfriend, not me. I rather sleep in a tree instead." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to move as far away as I could from him but as you and I know, he had his arms still around my waist. Also to tell you the truth I didn't really mind as long as he didn't try to take my clothes off or anything like that. Looking him in the eyes, with his looking through mine, I tried to see just what he was actually trying to say now but I found nothing that concerned that. All I found was his pupils in the heart-warming golden eyes of his. But what I could tell was he was going to kiss me and soon if I didn't move quick for he was already moving in for the 'kill'. But being in the position I was in with his damn stupid arms around my waist and my arms crossed I could only turn my head to the right, so I did and he missed his target and I won not being kissed for I didn't want him ot take my first kiss EVER.

"Are we done here because you just step to far over the boundary that you wouldn't get a chance with me, not that you were going to either."He loosen up his grip and I walked towards where he pointed and I was out of his home. Hopefully this will be the first and last time there...

Ok, I think I made this one long enough and I would like to add that she did go to a bar but she doesn't remember a thing which will be good for later on, so I don't think you have to ask why I didn't add more to as to how she ended up with him and got to his house.

Well I hope you all like this story and review. Thank you all who have. Byezzerz!


	5. AN: So, so, so sorry

I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet and wont be for a short while. I am going on a short vacation with a friend and I promise to update with a long chapter or 2 regular chapters. Sorry for your wait and sorry for your longer wait. Byezzers!


	6. Real ch 5:Where Were You?

AN: OMG! Stupid, stupid me! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, some one kick me, please. But anyways, when I got home, I had a lot of work and homework to do, I didn't even get a chance to finish anything until today, so now I'm writing my story so you all wont kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the guy with the fuzzy, white, dog ears and silver hair.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: 1 reviewer(o.O what the? No one loves me enough to send me a review beside this person? I'm hurt.)

jenny: I'm am very sorry I didn't update sooner, I got caught up in work and homework, will you forgive me. This chapter is for you, my only reviewer. Thank you.

Chapter 5: Where Were You?

I was walking home and I saw my dad drive by... no wait. He didn't just drive by he swerved and turned around. 'Oh shit! I'm in trouble... What an I going to say to him.. Yumi! Yes, thank you Yumi for calling last night... I will just tell him that she came home for the night and we stayed at a hotel.'

My dad drove right up beside me and said just two words,"Get in."

"Dad... I--"

"Don't you dare 'dad' me, get in and shut up." I hopped in after opening up the door thinking I'm dead-meat. The drive home was inventible besides I did notice that my dad was griping the steering-wheel a little to tightly. His face didn't look much better, he was gazing towards the road with a killers glint in his eyes. I hope this isn't the end of me. When we got home, I jumped out and ran to the door to keep away from my father, for some reason I think I wont live through the night.

My dad walked slowly towards the house walking in a while after me, taking his sweet time to figure how to punish me and with what maybe.

"Where?" he asked, he asked so quickly I almost didn't catch it. "where what?"

"Where were you? You know, why weren't you at home?"He was glaring at me.

"I was With Yumi-"

"don't give me that bull-shit, she is in America. Now give me the real truth." I know I'm not getting out of this..

"I was with...Kikyou."

"Your cousin?" He looked surprised, but why wouldn't he we both know I hate her.

"Yeah... I was with her since my date didn't come and I went to go to WacDonalds and she was there."

"Oh, well I guess I worried for nothing then."

"Yeah, You know I would never go and do stuff with out your permission."

"Yeah, I know, I know...It's just. Well, so many girls are getting raped and I don't want my daughter to be one of them..."

"I know, but I'm tired now and going to bed since we stayed up all night doing...'girl...stuff'. Night I guess."

"Ok, night sweet-heart."I walked up stairs to my room and went to lay down on my bed(AN:They still have the shrine) and looked up towards my ceiling.'Man, I am SO damn glad he bought that... What was I thinking. Kikyou? Why Kikyou? Is it because I was with her boyfriend in his room... in his arms. Man I need to sleep or something to get him out of my mind.' After that thought I went to sleep and wasn't planning to wake up at anytime...

Thank you for reading and keeping with me for this long. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but in three weeks I'm out of school and I need to keep studing to get good grades. I hoped you liked it and will review for me. Byezzers!

oooo! What's that button...

Down there...

\/

The one that says review, please press it and send me something nice.


	7. Real ch 6:It's Starting, The End of My L...

AN: A short chapter but a chapter at least. My allergies are screwing up my whole system so I may now write as soon as I can but I did throw in at least one here. Forgive me for the shortness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the guy with the fuzzy, white, dog ears and silver hair.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.**_Warning for this chapter alone. Something happens that is a major thing in the whole plot._**

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: 5 for chapter 5; 1 for chapter 4(This is much better, thank you)

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: (for chapter 4)Thank you for saying it rocks and I guess I posted it at a off time since many people posted a lot of chapters in different stories.  
(for chapter 5)I know, and I updated within a week! Woot!pats my own back

Crutches the magic hippie: Yay! Cookie!nibbles on it and starts to talk with cookie all over her teeth Well, I was thinking that but I decided to go a different way with it... I also like inflicting pain so I inflicted pain a different way. For you to since you wanted the pain.

torturedinuhanyou: Sorry for the confusion. Ok, here it goes so far, she went to a bar and got drunk and he brought her home for reasons that we all don't truly know yet but besides the fact that he didn't want her to get raped or so on. I know it isn't a flame for you wanted answers so don't start any fires under my bridge or I may fall in the water and I don't like getting wet.

iloveme: Well, I'm glad its.. cheesy...since it's in a good way. You can only steal him if you can find him and I'm not giving out the directions to where he is.

LongWolfLink: You were almost to late, I was just about to update when your review popped up. Thank you for being nice. Crazy you say? I'm crazy too and correction... if you want to rule the world you need some help from the squirrels, penguins, and don't forget the butterflies... no one suspects the butterflies..Mawhahahahahahaha...oops! Got off task. Thanks for saying its cool, and yeah, I do too like Kikyou being a bitch. Well, I don't know if I actually put that she will hook up with Kouga but I think he may help out a bit in here... don't tell anyone yet though for I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 6: It's Starting, The End of My Life as I Knew It.

I woke up tired but to the sound of things being broken. This has never happened in my life so far... I wish I knew what the hell was going on. I got out of bed and look at my clock, it showed that it was 3:45 a.m.! "What the fuck...? What is going on---" Just then the noise got closer to my room and then stopped abruptly. I thought maybe who or what decided to just leave but my door swung wide open and stood in the doorway was no other than my... Father. He had a evil look that could kill in his eyes and I noticed he didn't have a shirt or pants on, but what do I expect at lease he did have boxers on... sometimes he sleeps in the nude.(shutters, pretend this is your father and he has fat hanging out everywhere. C(+)D )But a light clicked in my head,'Why is my father in my room and.. and only his underwear?' Before I knew it he was at my bed standing there with the same deadly smirk he had at the door.

(sorry no rape scene for I don't like them... they make me think and thinking is bad.)

I knew one thing before he took me and broke me the only way a guy could... he was drunk. Drunk with everything besides the knowledge he was doing anything wrong. The only thing I wish is that I wasn't pregnant, pregnant with his child for that would be something bad... something I could never put a name on.(I know of all the names for it but you must understand that she, at that moment in time, couldn't think of anything. But who couldn't blame her?)

I woke many hours later(its sunday), the time was 8:39 a.m. and I was in pain. I wished it could have been a dream but the pain in between my legs was telling me differently. When I woke, my 'father' wasn't in my room... thank Jebus and the gods. All I hoped was that he was at work and I wouldn't have to see him for another 12 hours. Thankfully my wish was answered. I just wanted to leave but.. but I had no one, not even family of my knowledge. Here I am, sitting in the kitchen wishing there was or were another place... anywhere to go.

'Go. Go to Inu--'

"No, not there, he would rape me too.. not possible."

"But why? He didn't rape you yet, so why now? Just tell him--'

"Hell no! I can't... I just can't tell a soul. What would they think? 'Oh Kagome is such a whore that she sleeps with her father.' Yeah, that's why."

'News flash. The have places to go to to get help.'

"News flash to you. Only in America."(forgive me if they do but as I know they don't)

'Well, then you're screwed... wait! That is funny. Get it, you were screwed and I just said-- well you get it.'

"Why do I bother to talk to you?"

'Uh... I'm you?'

"Never mind."

Since talking to myself isn't getting me anywhere I got up and went to my room to get dressed and go to the park or something, where ever my feet take me.(I don't feel like detail so... skip ahead) I was walking down the street, passing stores with many new clothes and styles I could never really wear for they just go with girls that are sticks(Don't you just hate that? I have to big of boobsdon't even ask how big they are or I will kill that pervert to even wear the tight shirts and my ass and waist is to big for the tight pants.)and make the styles for them only... I can never find the right sizes and when I do I'm in clothes my mother would wear.

I was still walking around town when I saw Hojo. I could still faintly remember him standing me up two nights before. I wouldn't dare let him get away with that. "Kagome!" Yea, he saw me. This is going to be fun. "What Hojo? I'm busy." He caught up to me and slowed. "Kagome, I am so sorry I didn't get to go out with you the other night."

"You should, I felt so stupid waiting in front of my house that night."

"Well, I know your upset, and you should be but it wasn't my fault."

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Because I was suppose to visit my grandmother that night and I forgot. When I got home I had to leave without the time to call you and cancel the date."

"Oh really now? And what happened to your cell phone? Forgot it, right. Well how could that happen when you carry it everywhere and don't let it out of your sight." I caught him, and he was stuck in a corner. 'No way out now right, Hojo?'

"Well, I forgot it at home... and had no time to get it."

"How is that, Hojo, that you say it was left at home when that day I saw you talking on it during lunch?"

"...No, I... couldn't have... You must be thinking about the day before..."

"No, I wasn't. I saw you and I would know what day it was. But if your just going to lie to me then I will just leave." With that said I turned the corner and walked down the street named 'Midori' Street(stands for green as in 'Green' Street)...

I am sorry for another short chapter but I have little time and I still promise to write a long chapter when school is out. I also want to thank all my reviewers, you motivate me to try my best, and to the ones who think this is very corny in a bad way I do not wish it to be and for you to help me out in any way possible.

Remember the button that says 'review'? The one at the bottom of the page on the left side? Press it and please send me something worth reading, please.


	8. Real ch 7:Not So Good Luck

AN: Yes, another short chapter... but I try to make them long it's just the time and all. I was going to write and update on Saturday(yesterday) but I ended sleeping in since I was super tired... to much late night studying. Disclaimer: walks in I'm am sorry that I should tell you that I own one Inuyasha song, and have...boughtcoughstolencough Inuyasha from the creator and will love him see?opens closet to show a drugged Inuyasha.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: Three reviewers.

Cruches the magic hippie: Six shirts for three dollars each! Damn, lucky butt.  
I did like the cookie, yay! I get a gold metal! I like bizarre colors.. and I will color with them and I will make a picture and add the link for everyone to see. How you like.

Hated Angel with BrokenWings: Thank you for loving it, and I updated as soon as I could, hope you likey.

iloveme: Okay. I UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED!(That's a lot of updates XP)

**Chapter 7: Not So Good Luck **

While walking down this street I noticed it was somehow, familiar. I know this is is the surbers(sp?) of this city but I never really went past the main streets since I didn't belong here. Walking past house after house reminded me of why and how I could remember these streets, Inuyasha lives around here. All I could guess is what made me walk this way. Could it have been the fact that I was worried earlier or what? But hell, it seems it doesn't truly matter, so I walked on. I stopped at the front of the biggest red-brick home and looked it at. Its number was 167, and it had many flower gardens along with bushes and ivy was growing up the sides and rapping around the top. It had a black iron fence that was no taller than my waist, I could easily jump over it and not touch the small spikes on the top. The fence seemed to go on to the back and never end for the home, since of its size, would need a yard to compete with; and this house, was of Inuyasha. He must be rich or really lucky to even get in this neiborhood(sp?), let alone in this huge house. And the house, not only huge but it had to have 50 rooms in it at least.

What I would give just to be of this area and not of the shrine where I have to clean everyday and let alone the old well house that takes up most of the yard to begin with.

Before I knew it, I was at the door and already rung the bell. I never did have time to react before the door swung wide open with a older looking Inuyasha... must be his brother. "What?"

"Ugg...Hi. Is Inuyasha home?"

"No, he's out. Is that all or do I have to wait here and lose more of my life listening to you?" 'Oh, a rude one.'

Yeah, that's it."He slammed the door in my face and I just stood there to reflect, all I knew was this guy here had no life and he was rude as hell. I decided to walk home since, well standing on the door step or porch wasn't going to get me anywhere in this dilemma, yeah, if you forgotten... the fact my dad raped me.

For what has all happened, all I could do was walk way, towards another location that wasn't known yet. I guessed I really needed to talk to someone, anyone about what happened. I know that my mother isn't here, and lately I fear she isn't coming back to me or my brother... that she wont be able to stop my father unless she was in the same town as us. Now if only, just only, would the gods bring Yumi back or find me another friend, one that is reliable and I can tell of everything and no others would know. Really, all I need is somebody, anybody here... hell I would even as for Kikyou to help, that is... if she was reliable and not a gossip-queen.

All I can do is hope, and hoping isn't working so far, hell, for all I know, I'm asking for something that will never be answered. False hope, that's all it is. But, isn't what we ask for everyday false hope? Thinking about it now, it is... well, at least most of it. If only, if only...

It started to rain, but not hard, it started to sprinkle, then drizzle, then it pour. Lighting shot through the sky over my head and hit a tree about 5 feet way, making me jump to the side and trip, along with twisting my ankle. 'The gods must hate me or something...' Yes, they do and they showed it, I didn't get to walk on my foot so I had to crawl to a tree to get off the ground, soaking my ass in the process. When I was half way to the tree, a car drove by and splashed mud and water all over me... and that's when I knew I have hit an all-time low. Here I am, a few blocks form home, sitting in the rain covered in mud and with a twisted ankle. Yes, that answered all my questions, they does and forever will hate me... the gods that is. They didn't even have to do anything else besides what was done to show that... I don't think anyone could do anything worse.. that is what I thought...

I am so sorry that this has taken me so long... its just I don't have the time now. But I vowed to get a chapter up this weekend and I did... please don't kill me for all the waiting you all have to do, I blame my school.

Hey! What's that? A blue button? What does it say?

REVIEW!

Please click it for me.

\/


	9. Real ch 8:To Many Questions

AN:I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I got sidetracked, please forgive me.

Disclaimer:Me--Hey all, I don't own him now but-

Inuyasha--Forget it, you can't have me!

Me--But! I thought I was loveable and that... oh well, I am loveable but can I rub your ears and tweak them?

Inuyasha--Fine, but if you sit me, I'm not reliable about what happens to you.

Me--OKAY! tweaks and rubs your ears while you emit a purr and rub your head in my lap And I thought you didn't like me.

Inuyasha--purrs and smirks mine.

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: 4 reviewers(I wish I had more)

iloveme2: Your welcome for the fact that I UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED. (p.s. I'm a smarter ass)

Kasatka: Maybe... just read to find out. thank you for the compliment for my chapter.

shar: What? oh, wait... your getting ahead of your self.. and that's my little secret, to bad I'm not victoria!

kat: Thank you for agreeing with me, Kikyou is a main part of the story, if she didn't pin him to the tree, we wouldn't have a story would we? I got Kagome perfectly? Sweet! I was hoping I wasn't getting to out of character but it happens some time and if I do remind me please. Thanks.

**Chapter 8: To Many Questions**

Just my luck, I saw Hojo walking my way, no wait... he was running. Why wont this guy leave me alone, does he know that he just did the worst thing to me already, at least that I'm going to let him do. I was still somewhat 5 feet away from the stupid tree and I had no where to hide since he had to already see me by now. "Kagome!..pant Oh Kagome!" Never mind, he already has, why can't he go fuck another hobo or homo and leave me alone... there has to be a guy he likes besides me, I can't be the center of this world he seems to be in. But lucky for me and not having to talk to him a car stopped by the sidewalk and inside was Inuyasha, never in my life would I be so happy to see him. He got out and helped me up and in to his car, mostly I was glad Hodo..Hojo was still half a block away.

He took off as soon as he got to his side. "what were you doing?" He asked so sudden that I almost didn't catch what he said, almost that is.

"What do you mean?"I retorted back.

"What were you doing out there in the rain, let alone sitting around?"He glanced towards me and then to the road a few times.

'My dad raped me last night, I was out and ran into Hojo was mad at him walked down your street talked to your rude brother then...' "I was walking, it started to lighting and I twisted my ankle...a car drove by and splashed me with mud. That's about it."I watched him for a second before he spoke..

"And what possessed you to go for the walk, let alone on my street?"He raised his left eye-brow when he looked at me and turned back around.

"Well... can't a girl go for a walk without there being a reason behind it, huh? Or do I even have a reason?"

"That's for you to answer me. In my life, no girl walks on a random street with out reasons behind them, so what is yours?"

"I was thinking about everything..."

"What does this 'everything' contain?"

"Just everything, you know.. home, school, friends, life... anything."

"Feh." He would have crossed his arms but he was driving and that would cause serious problems later. I pointed out all the turns and the directions to my home. I was about to get out before he muttered a word,"Wait." I looked over at him and watched him open his door and walk around the front of the car and open my door, where he helped me out and picked me up bridal style and carried me up the 165 stairs to the door and in the house and took me in the closest room, which was the front room and laid me on the couch. I tried to get up but he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back so that I knew I had to lay there for the gods know how long, he walked over to a chair and leaned back while staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him in a questioning way where he looked at me.

"I'm waiting until someone comes home, then to tell them where I found you and what happened, did you think I would leave you here? And by the looks of it, alone?"He raised an eye brow and looked back at the ceiling.

But for all I knew, if I have to sit here I'm not going to do nothing so I reached and checked through the cushions for the remote; where I found it, right under the far right one. I flipped through the channels and found _Sponge Bob Square pants _and decided to watch that.(AN:I love Patrick, he so retarded but yet childish. Have you seen the movie yet?)

"What is this crap?" I didn't have to look at him, I already knew he had his face scrunched up.

"It's a cartoon."

"But, why a cartoon?"

"Cartoons are all that are on now besides talk shows... or do you want to watch Oprah?" I lifted the remote and motion that I was about to change the channel.

"No! I mean- no, I rather watch this."Oh, yeah. Smooth Inuyasha, smooth. I smirked and dropped the remote and watched the show which was fallowed by _Fairly Odd Parents_.(AN: I love Cosmo for the same reasons as Patrick.)

I know, it's short but I tried and I do have to watch my brother and sister during the week but I do try to write you a story that is half way, presentable. I hope you all love it and please don't kill me!cowards in corner

Hey! Wait a minute... what does the button say? R-E-P-L-Y...


	10. Real ch 9:Why they whisper

AN:Oh darn it! I have made so little chapters that I haven't got many reviews. I so felt like discontinuing this story; but before I decide to, I did promise a some what long chapter(will be next one). So keep in mind, if you want me to continue, please send me a review for I am feeling down on my luck for the moment. Also I was away for so long because I went on holiday to Florida then Indiana, but when I was back I had to go straight to work so I tried to write as much as possible now. I wrote at least half a page to one page for the story. Thanks for being able to wait.

Disclaimer:Inuyashasigh is not mine.

Inuyasha: and I will never be.crosses arms and smirks

me: Inu, don't get carried away. You know of all people I will get you for myself.

Inuyasha:slumps I know... but you don't have me nowraises head and smiles

me: Yeah, but I know where you sleep at night.

Inuyasha:is shocked you wouldn't...

me: Oh, I wouldtakes baby steps towards him

Inuyasha: NOooo!runs away

me: He falls for that every time.skips away

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.**Warning for this only! Something will happen again.**

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: 3 and I mean 3 small reviewscries

iloveme2: I love them more than you.. just kidding, but I still love them. I was so sorry to not update soon enough! Please forgive and forget.

inuyashaluver12345: Oh, my god! I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated before now! Now I have to clean up allt he peices...starts cleaning you up

kags-1982:Thank you, but to tell you... I forgot all about my chapter.. I wrote it like, a month ago and I seemed to think I up loaded it on the net but then I realized that I didn't.. also I had so much work to do. I hope you still like it anyways.

**Chapter 9:Why they whisper**

Hours passed by and not a sign of my father, I eventually fell asleep watching some old movie that I watched before and had no interest in. When I woke, I found the house to be the same from the couch since, well my ankle was throbbing... but I was warm. When I fell asleep my clothes were soaked and I did have a light blanket over me, but I was warmer than expected. I looked at my side to see Inuyasha with his arms around my waist, It seems he likes to sleep with me which it is getting a little nicer knowing someone is beside me but I'd be damned before I told him or anyone else for that matter. I looked at my foot, that was still throbbing and saw that Inuyasha's leg was wrapped around mine with his foot right on top of my foot. I tried to wiggle it out but it started to throb more but all I could do to not wake him was by hissing, and I did... to bad he heard me and pulled me in closer mumbling something along the lines of '_Just a little longer _' and he stuck his head in my neck.

All my luck of getting up was gone when he started to nibble at my neck, which I must say felt really good, I ended up closing my eyes and moaned that sounded more of a purr than anything and putting my hands on his back. I knew he had to hear me then for he started to kiss along the collar bone, up my neck and along the line of my jaw... where he stopped and sat up with some shock while looking at his surroundings and then at me. I could tell there was a small smirk starting before he dove down and captured my lips giving me no time to protest. I ended rapping my arms around his neck while ran his right hand under my shirt and up. I gasped and parted my mouth when he ran his hand over my breast and he wasted no time to stick his tongue in, making my arched my back towards him in instinct. He took his opportunity and slipped his hand behind me and unclasped my bra, he sat me up only breaking the kiss to slipped the shirt over my head along with the bra and return back within a second. I could feel my breast harden by the cool air and from his hands, which were rubbing circles around the nipples, tweaking them ever other second making sure that he paid attention to each one equally. He left my mouth and trailed down my jaw, neck and collar bone to my left breast taking it in his mouth. I gasped at the feeling and tangled my hands in his hair going towards his ears, rubbing the edges of them making him emit a low growl.

Then, images flash by.. the night before. I push Inuyasha off and cover up. What the hell was I thinking, what was he thinking. So many things clicked in my mind, and I knew he would know I was already taken.. whether I wanted it or not. Looking at him, I see him confused and dumbstruck(you know how a puppy is when you take away his bone and hit him on the head with it.. like that. Kagome is his bone). I wanted to tell him so much that it hurt. I wanted him to know.. what my father did, why I can't why I wish I could.. just to feel the loved feeling, no I will never be worth it.

I watched him get up and leave, just when I needed him most.. just for friendship...

--Tomorrow--Monday--school morning--

I woke up, my foot still hurt but at least it didn't hurt to bad I could walk on it today. I went to take a shower and then wrapped my foot so that it couldn't twist again. I put on loose-baggy pants and a black shirt, brushed out my hair and put on my shoes. Glancing at the clock.. I was running a little late. I ran down the stairs, careful of my ankle and out he door grabbing my backpack on the way. I made it to school 5 minutes before the bell and noticed people staring at me. Then, it started, whispering, not the typical whispering. One that lets you know its about you and only you with out knowing what they were saying.

I entered the school to head to my locker. While walking pass some girls I caught a few words"..girl... slut... slept with kikyou's boyfriend..." Turning around, they stopped talking and looked at me."What do you want slut?" they started at me,"You want to sleep with my boyfriend too? Go get your own guy." they walked off, leaving me dumbstruck.. me? slut? What do they mean? Trying to put that behind me, I walked to my locker and opened it getting my books and heading to class... whispers still following me where ever I turned.

After the school day, I was on my last nerve. I was called every thing under the sun and then called it again, and I didn't even sleep with him. I was just happy to get back home without someone stopping and making me into something I wasn't. Making it up the steps, I noticed someone at the top. I know it had to be someone else to pester me about the whole thing.. and it was. To bad it wasn't Inuyasha to tell me why I would be the school slut...

----------------

what's this? she is a slut now? Who told the other people that she slept with Kikyou's boyfriend? And who could be at Kagome's home now?

Well its button time, remember I want some more reviews to keep this story going. I tried to make it longer but I forgot that I was going on holiday and so I couldn't finish it. I am back now and I was so sorry.

good luck. bye!


	11. Intro: the one you've been waiting for

AN:Hey ya'all! I was so excited to be on the net one day and then all of the sudden.. ding ding ding ding, review one after another. I was like 'shit!' 'Yay!' I didn't expect this much to come in two-three days. I would like to thank you all hat gave this story a try and to tell you all that are wondering whether I'm going to keep going or stop... I'm going to keep going and going and going and going...(like the energizer bunny) You all are my inspiration. Now, I have added someone that you all were waiting for...it's, nope not telling you here... you just have to read this and find out yourself.

Disclaimer:If Inuyasha isn't mine then why would he be herescreen moves over to Inuyasha tied up to a chair that he can't break do to Kagome's miko powers

Inuyasha: fukdfd euhgfstares and glares

What Inu I can't hear you, did you say 'fuck you'?he nods his headKagome! Inuyasha is threatening me with death!

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!bam; chair falls over, his eyes have the swirl-lies in them

thanks Kagome, and now with the story... well warning now!

Warning: Cursing, rape, lemon, citrus, drug use, misspelling of words and anything maybe used in this story. So I warn you so that I don't get in trouble.

**Now the answers and the thanks to the reviewers**: OMFG! 16 reviews!(Shit that's a lot! O.O.. well for me and my inbox was full.)

heavens lil cherry: Thanks, I loved your review.

eyeliner0tears: Omg I loved it too. You will know soon who is the abusive one.

dj: No, Kikyou is a bitch... she has minions in there soon. Kikyou will be bashed next chapter for you.

Julie: Maybe... well we all know already that he told he slept with her, so do you think he would tell them about the father? Yes.

hanyou92: Thanks! I hope this was soon enough, and thanks again.

devoureddarkness:

(chapter 1 review) I continued.

(chapter 3 review) Mr. Willis is real, and I used a real moment. Ciao.

(chapter 6 review) I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad it is addicting. Ciao.

(chapter 8 review) lol, read away! Ciao.

(chapter 10 review) No, your done! nudge me are you? I want a plushie!takes out Sesshomaru's boa(its the fluffy thing if you don't know and it was given to me by a story writer) and pets it calm me fluffy.. calm me. Ciao.

Korynn: I know, sluts they are, maybe I will maybe I wont. I don't care about Kikyou but she's okay. Why do you think it's an Inu-kag story? I don't know yet... You find out now who he is. No, Hojo is a sissy. No, he can't hit her, his family believes in no beating up girls. Thanks, yes, she will meet Mirkou. I don't think some one will die.

Torsha-chan:(chapter 1 review) thanks.

rina bebii: more for you.

inuyasha'shotmiko: They make fun of her before I started this, but she had friends then but now they moved.

cutiekat3194: Inuyasha of course, no one lse knew of the fun. I quit the cliffys, I just want you to know I hate making them.

Tsuki no Tenshi: She should have... but it's better to ignore.. till later mawhahahahacoughs excuse me.

(I'm DONE! Cries 'cuz hands hurt they do hurt you all, but keep them coming 'cuz I lover review answering!)

**Chapter 10: Introducing: the one you've been waiting for**

Just what I needed... at least it wasn't Hojo.'Thank the gods that their on my side today...'I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Kagome, am I right? That is your name, right?"I nodded my head slowly."Ah, yes... I have something I would like to talk to you about.."

"Go on.."

"Well, I know about your 'being the school slut and all'..."

"Save it."

"What?"He looked like I have got him somewhat confused.

"I'm not sleeping with you, pervert. So please don't think I am ever going to."

"No, no. You have me wrong. I was just here to tell you that I can help the names stop..."

Now I was interested. It was just the first day, but still. A girl can only take so much."How?"

"By you... becoming my girlfriend." So blunt already? Well, looking him up and down he didn't look harmless. Long dark brown hair in a high pony-tail, firm build, blue energetic eyes, plain style. Oh... did I forget the pointed ears and teeth?

"I guess so... but I would have to know your name."He smirked(no, not like Inuyasha. Not that sexy xp).

"Oh, I forgot, I'm Koga. But in order for us to be together... you must"He pointed out my clothes" change your look." I looked at him like he was crazy...'What an ass.. like I will change for- wait. How many chances do I get to clear my name?'

"Fine. But if you make me look anything like a slut.. oh help me-"

"Oh help you? No you don't need help, just go in and put away your stuff and I shall go get you a new wardrobe. Go on now." He pushed me towards the door. I went in and dropped my backpack and turn to see him look around somewhat.. I could tell he was ANOTHER rich snobbish kid for he turned up his nose in disgust.

"Well, I guess we should go now right.. Koga?"

"Yes, lets go." He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me out closing the door behind him. He led me down to a (you choose car. I like mustangs but rich people don't usually buy them.. the more gas used the better they always say..) your car type and opened the door... at least he isn't without all his manners. Getting in he shut the door and walked around to his side, started the car and drove off(round and round we go... where we stop.. YOU shall know!..hehehe). He drove for a good 35 minutes, 35 very quiet nerve-wrecking minutes(I can't last 3 minutes... let alone 35? Come one, she has more will power than I do) thank the gods when we got to a designer store(all I know that are like that a Acromibe and Finch or how ever you spell it.. I just know those guys are really gay! Yes! i said it, now all you naive people get on with your lives...mutters about people not noticing the signs) and got out, the first thing I thought was..well'I can't believe he thinks I will wear all this rich assed crap..' but getting in the store'well, this isn't to bad.. why did I judge it in the first place?' so walking over to a specially made shirt, I looked at the price. Now if you say that my eyes didn't pop out of my head then over $150 just for a piece of fabric.. silky fabric but it's just FABRIC! I turned and looked at a pair of beaded, worn jeans and they were priced at $250, $250! They are just trying to murder me here! I don;t have this kind of money.. never did and never will.

Koga walked up behind me saying,"You know, your not paying for this I am.."

"Yeah, but still. LOOK at this price! My closet full of clothes don't even come close to this shirt and pants together! I mean.."

"But do you like them?"

"What? Yeah, but.."

"But nothing, their yours." He picked the clothes out of my hands,"Remember I'm loaded. I have more money than your shrine is worth." I stared at him dumbfounded, well.. what would every other girl do in this situation? Milk the sucker dry! I could hear all the little voices going off in my head, 'use him' 'take all he's got!' 'don't do it' 'don't listen to them. Take all he's got and more! Do it' Well, no reason to fight with them. So I walked off and looked around with Koga on my heels.

--10 shirts, 7 pants, 5 pair of shoes, 12 matching bras and panties; total of $3,990.(I don't know about you... but I'm not going there. and the price is very close to the real thing... give or take a few dollars. I know because my friend wont wear anything but expensive clothes. She is a bitch too.)

'Gods look at that cost!' I mentally screamed, I know my mother would have spent anything close to that, she barely spends $200. Koga took out a credit card and paid for it all, he looked at me."It's okay babe, you can repay me later. And I don't mean cash."He laughed somewhat, taking the bags and grabbing my hand to start walking towards the exit.

He took me 'home and helped me with the bags up to my room, thanking him he turned to me. The look on his face was mysterious but yet lustful."You can pay be back now."he whispered so quietly I barely caught it before his mouth was on mine.(there ya go Koga fans, but for the Ayame/Koga fans, I'm sorry.)

An: Okay, how was that? I noticed you liked the last one so I am going to keep going. I introduced Koga, like some were asking about. For all you asking your selves or me...'is he the abusive boyfriend?' well, I would like you to know, yes.

Here's a little Koga history. He is very rich, born into a loaded family(they own a business that is like Microsoft for Bill Gates). What will make him the abusive one? Well, his father is very rude and hurtful to Koga's mother, so Koga will think it's okay to hit or beat Kagome in later chapters.

Well, review and tell me what you think of this one, and if you would like to ask for some thing(like lemons or rape) tell me and I will try to put it into the next chapter, if not, the next one or two.


End file.
